Jocelyn and the Wolf
by November9Noir
Summary: Inspired by 'Good Dogs Together Go Wild,' by zihna.  Go read it first if you haven't yet! Alt-U werewolf fic with my personal take on it. Thank you to zihna for letting me do this!


Title: Jocelyn and the Wolf

Author: November9Noir

Rating: Gonna have to go with R, for some language and sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from 'Person of Interest,' nor am I profiting from this work in any way.

A/N: Inspired by 'Good Dogs Together Go Wild,' by zihna. Thank you for letting me play in your 'verse! Obviously AU.

* * *

><p>1. Competition<p>

Reese stalked through the crowd in the bar and grabbed Carter's arm. "Come with me," he ordered.

"John, what the _hell_?" she cried angrily.

"Yeah, man, what the hell?" her date piped in. André 3000 look-alike, he did not have the wolf blood in him, but he recognized an alpha male when Reese spun on him and locked eyes.

"**Mine**," Reese growled, almost too low to hear, and suddenly everyone in the room could sense the tension. It went dead silent. Carter's date kept Reese's eye, held up his hands and stepped back as Reese escorted her from the room.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the image of a fierce, angry canine, fangs bared, ears back, hackles raised, growling in challenge, and wondering why the hell Jocelyn had gone with him, anyway.

Fucking crazy-ass white dudes!

* * *

><p>2. Night<p>

Carter sits as far away from him as she can in the limo, arms and legs crossed, everything in her body language saying she was absolutely furious. How could he make her understand that she was not only pack, but that he had _chosen_ her as his mate? "Joss, I…" he began.

"Just shut up, John!" Carter lashed out. The wolf laid his hears back and growled at her temerity. He was alpha, he was wild, he was free and he wanted her. She smelled good, amber and musk, and John wanted just to fall on her and devour her, whether she wanted it or not.

But the wolf… No, the wolf did not just _take_ what he wanted. The wolf courted and caressed, showed tenderness and strength and love until the female came to him willingly. When he had tried to live only as a human, denying his true self, more than once he had simply taken without permission. Nothing could make that right, and he could only hope Joss would forgive him for what he had done in the past.

So he took a deep breath, forced himself to relax and not show too much fang when he smiled at her.

"Don't you **dare** turn those killer blue eyes and that smile on me now!" she threatened. John drooped like a dog being scolded.

That made her laugh in spite of herself. Carter uncrossed her arms and favored him with a smile of her own.

The limo dropped them off at an estate on Long Island Sound. He took her around to the back of the manor house, to the caretaker's cottage near the pool. _Tapas _from her favorite Spanish restaurant were in the refrigerator, and a bottle of red wine waited on the counter. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening, Joss," John said softly. "I don't know how to say it to make it be romantic. I love you, and I want you to be my mate. Did I say it right, to make you love me?" He turned away, trying to busy himself with the wine.

She stopped him before he opened it. "My head is already spinning, John. I don't want anything interfering with my memories of tonight." She kissed him, open-mouthed, and the wolf in him howled with glee.

He tightened his arms around her, savoring her taste and smell, her warm red blood and her body, fertile and ready for him. He took her hand and led her out to the pool. The water steamed slightly and the moon was close to full. Joss thought about wolves howling, and she stopped on the tile surrounding the dark water. John turned to her, puzzled.

"I've never seen you as a wolf," she said. "Will you show me?" He nodded, smiling.

As he kicked his shoes off, she thought of something. "Wait. What happens to your clothes when you change?"

"Oh, usually shredded," John shrugged, unconcerned.

"Well, I wouldn't want that. I'd better help you out of them." He went still as he let her take his jacket off, then unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, then undid his dress slacks and let them drop.

Part of her had expected him to wear something like black silk boxers, but unsurprisingly, John went commando. Joss allowed herself to touch his chest before she stepped back and waited for him to transform.

It happened in an instant; one moment he was the man, the next moment, the wolf. His fur was black tipped with gray at the ruff, and his eyes glistened in the moonlight. She couldn't be sure they were blue, but she felt sure they must be. Sitting down on the lounge chair, she ran her hands through his thick, soft fur. The wolf/John closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into her.

Then he changed back, his arms were around her, he was kissing her hungrily, his body between her legs, his male hardness pressing against her. Joss stood, pulling him up with her.

John was completely unembarrassed by his nakedness, or his obvious desire for her. She nipped at his earlobe, and he growled in response. "I think you need to cool down," she whispered, and he blinked at her.

"What?" John asked in confusion. Joss smiled, put both hands on his chest, and _pushed_.

He fell in with a splash, and came up shaking himself and grinning. She'd never heard that wolves liked to swim. But then, if John was not an ordinary man, he certainly would not be an ordinary wolf. "It's not working," he complained.

She caught his eye and held it, making him watch as she undressed for him. "It's definitely not working," John said in a strangled voice, tight and hoarse with longing.

Smiling in victory, Joss took the stairs into the pool and swam over to him. He twined his fingers with hers and pulled them together. Soon they were all tangled arms and legs, he was kissing her and nipping at her neck and jaw line and collarbone. Pressed against the wall, she asked, "Are you sure you're going to be able to control yourself?"

"I've never changed into wolf form while making love," John replied. "There's always a first time, though, I suppose."

John was the wolf and the wolf was John, he made love to her as a man even though she could see the wolf smiling in him. The water was warm, but he was warmer against her and inside her… "John. Oh, _John_," she sighed, then "John!" as her body clenched tight around his hard aching flesh, and he lost himself. Buried inside her, he felt _joy_ for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

><p>3. Morning<p>

"Oh, John, what the _hell_?" she cried. What, only now, after having him spill his seed into her time and time again was she realizing that they weren't using any birth control? The call from work and the text from her son had not completely erased the magic of the night, but she paced back and forth, worrying.

He pulled her to him and held her close. "I'll take care of you, Joss," John promised, caressing her belly. "You and our cubs."

"But is it even possible? Human and werewolf?" Hope tried to shine in her eyes.

"Yes, it is possible. You will be alpha female of a werewolf pack."

* * *

><p>4. Family<p>

Regina, Jocelyn's mother, looked him up and down. "Well. So you're one of the wolf people. You're the first one I've ever met. Are all of you this sexy?"

John had not expected her matter-of-factness, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say. Regina glanced over to her daughter. "Is it true about them?"

Joss tried to hide a smile. "Yes, Mama, it's true." Regina walked over, reached up and caressed behind his right ear, and John's eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't help it.

"Well, what do you know? Your grandma was right, behind the ears, gets them every time."

"That was not _fair_," John complained when she stopped. Regina smiled.

"Maybe not, but it was a lot of fun. I've always wanted to try it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I absolutely approve, baby girl. So, John," she addressed him again, "Do you have a father or older brother running around anywhere?"

"MOM!" Joss cried, embarrassed.

"What? It's been seven years since your daddy died. I'm still a woman, you know."

* * *

><p>5. Celebration<p>

(1 year later)

He stroked her hand as another contraction wracked her body. The wolf snarled at her pain and howled 'protect,' and even the man railed at his helplessness, though he knew she had to go through it.

"John, I'm scared," Joss whimpered as she fell back. He tried to smile and reassure her.

"No problem, baby. You've done this before."

"Fifteen years ago!" Joining the pack had instantly provided Taylor with an ungodly amount of pack brothers and sisters and cousins, and he as a non-wolf was almost as much of a novelty to them as they were as wolves to him.

"Did it hurt this much with Taylor?" John asked to distract her.

"He was little, and six weeks early!"

"You never told me he was premature."

"I've had other things on my mind, okay?" Joss took another breath for the next contraction.

"You're fine, and the babies are fine." The fetal heart monitor showed their heartbeats, fast and strong, a boy and a girl. John had been completely insufferable and nearly burst with pride when the ultrasound 5 months earlier had showed twins. "What, you think it's all you?' Joss had scolded him.

The waiting room was filled with more than relations. One call to Taylor and he would have told whoever he was with, who would have told their parents and kin, and it would have spread from there that Jocelyn was about to give birth. Wolves were highly social animals, and inveterate gossips. Speaking of which…

Jocelyn's mother, Regina, came in. "John," she said, "you've got to clear out that crowd. They're disturbing the others."

He sighed. An alpha's work was never done. John ruled his pack with an iron fist in a velvet paw, as it were. We live among the humans, even if we are not part of them, and they are not prey. Live wild and free, protect your pack and kin, and bite no one who does not ask for it, these were his rules.

They all jostled around him to listen. He was alpha, of the old blood, born a werewolf, not changed by another's bite, and he could change whenever he wanted, not just by moonlight. "Taylor stays, of course," John ordered. "Harold, if you want." No one in the pack was quite sure of Harold's rank. He was the loner, but bitten by the alpha himself, so they all treated him with respect and awe. "The rest of you, clear out. You'll know when there's anything to know."

Little Nadia Marie was born, cocoa-skinned like her mother but with smoky blue-gray eyes. Her brother Channing, black-haired and blue-eyed, covered with fine black hair all over his body, came out howling like the wolf he was, perhaps aggravated with his sister for pre-empting his entrance. They were both placed at Joss' breasts, to smell her and each other, with Daddy proudly beaming over them all. "Like you did any _hard_ work," Joss smiled at him, exhausted.

The twins were then whisked away for measurements and observations. The boy seemed to want to wrestle, even now. He squirmed and complained loudly at his perceived rough treatment, eye drops and pin pricks in the heel, bright lights for pictures, the _nerve_!

Then they were swaddled and placed in his arms. He had never known such contentment. John smelled them both and held them close to let them smell him. _Protect_, the wolf growled, but softly. He could swear the boy tried to growl a little back. Smiling, John indicated that the rest of the family should be allowed in to greet the new arrivals.


End file.
